


Dressed to Impress

by spyder_m



Series: Cloti Fall Festival 2020 [5]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Cloti Fall Festival 2020, F/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyder_m/pseuds/spyder_m
Summary: There was something about the blonde woman Tifa had just met in Corneo's basement that she found incredibly attractive. Written for Day 5 of the 2020 Cloti Fall Festival, "Reunion/Stardust".
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Cloti Fall Festival 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015497
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34
Collections: CloTi Fall Festival 2020 (ClotiWeek)





	Dressed to Impress

Tifa had worried about what other poor, young women may have been coerced by Don Corneo and his trio into trying out for one of these auditions. Even in the Slums, she had heard terrible rumblings about him. That many of the girls unfortunate enough to catch his eye were never heard from again.

It seemed that the gaudy exterior of his mansion only served to distract from its seedy underbelly.

To find themselves such in a position, Tifa could only imagine that they must have fallen on hard times, been lacking in other options. Having first arrived in Midgar alone, having lost everything her life had known, Tifa couldn't help but sympathise with their plight.

After learning that Corneo had been sending his men down to Sector 7 to ask about Avalanche, Tifa's concern had only grown. Those rumblings that could have easily been brushed as rumours before, now felt real and dangerous, as his presence lingered even in the place she called home, threatening those she cared for.

That was something she simply could not ignore.

Though all the rumours that had circulated could not prepare her for the shock she experienced, turning up in Wall Market for her own audition. Led into a room by Corneo's lackeys that was promptly flooded with gas, knocking her unconscious.

As came to later, Tifa found herself locked away in a dark, dungeon, filled with all manner of questionable furnishings. There were cages and chains strewn about, a large table with restraints attached to it and cuffs hanging from the ceiling.

She could only imagine what manner of horrible things would take place here.

Still, it relieved her to find that she was alone. That no other candidates, it seemed, had been rounded up. Yet.

Perhaps once she got the answers she wanted out of Corneo, she might be able to stake out the rest of the Mansion, ensure that any of Corneo's other potential brides made it out unscathed. Maybe she could see if Wyner had any work back in Sector 7 to help get them off their feet.

Her thoughts were interrupted, however, by the heavy of the door as a small number of Corneo's goons stepped through, bringing two more unconscious women with them.

Tifa levelled the group with a hard, angry stare as they approached, her arms folded in disgust. They watched her with obnoxious, challenging sneers, seeming to take pleasure in her anger.

Tifa's clenched her fists, knuckles almost drawing blood. Their numbers weren't that great. Even without her gear, she probably could have taken them down on her own.

She had gone quietly earlier, so they had no reason to suspect that she could fight. That element of surprise would weigh in her favour. But Tifa relaxed, taking a breath, knowing that she needed to hold off for the time being. As much as she would have relished in cracking their skulls open with kicks, it wouldn't do to give herself away.

She still hadn't found the answers she needed from Corneo yet.

Eventually, Corneo's lackeys would lay the two candidates on the floor with surprising care; albeit more out of apparent obligation than genuine concern. As they turned to leave, one called over their shoulder, telling Tifa not to worry and that the Don should be ready for them soon.

With a roll of her eyes, Tifa moved towards the woman nearest her, checking to the see how they were faring. They stirred as Tifa knelt over them, gradually regaining consciousness.

Tentatively, Tifa's hand reached out toward them.

"Hey? Can you hear me?"

At the sound of her voice, the woman shot upright abruptly. Tifa pulled back, startled. She supposed she shouldn't have been surprised. It was understandable that they would still be in shock from their attack.

Strangely, though, their eyes widened as they settled on her, holding what appeared to be a look of recognition.

"Tifa!" Their voice was a deep, rich tone, not at all what Tifa had expected.

"Yes?"

"You doing okay?"

"Mhm."

"Good."

The initial surprise of their voice wearing off, Tifa was surprised that the other candidate apparently knew her name. Could they have heard about her from Sam, or one of Corneo's men? Maybe they knew her from the slums?

Studying her closely, Tifa certainly found an eerie familiarity in her distinctive blonde hair. Despite being tied into braids at the sides, it rested atop her head in a messy row of spikes. Her eyes were a striking blue, highlighted by the eyeshadow she wore. They woke a strangely pleasant flutter in Tifa's chest.

Tifa frowned. She couldn't recall any woman like her from Sector 7. Certainly, if she had met them, Tifa felt she would have remembered. They stood out, completely unlike any of the other women she had encountered in Wall Market, or the Slums for that matter.

They were rather tall and; as someone who prided herself on keeping in shape; Tifa couldn't help but admire the large, toned muscles flexing in her forearms, noticeable even through the dark fabric of her sleeves.

Tifa flushed, suspecting they were even more well defined than hers; a thought that she found impressive and honestly... kind of attractive.

Still, despite having just regained consciousness, it was surprising that the blonde seemed more concerned for Tifa's wellbeing than she did her own.

They couldn't seem to draw their eyes away from her. In the ensuing silence, their gaze would consistently flicker toward her, only to back the moment she noticed.

Tifa's head bowed, slightly embarrassed. Though, she found their concern and the attention they were giving her flattering. It almost made her feel giddy.

Their eyes really were so beautiful. The way the light from the nearby fireplace danced off of them was captivating. Tifa could only ever recall one other pair that she had been so drawn to.

Suddenly, with a gasp, the pieces fell together for her.

No.

It couldn't have been.

"Wait a minute. Cloud?! Is that you?!"


End file.
